Somewhere (TV series)/Episodes
This is a list of episodes of Somewhere, a Comedy Central original series. Season One (2013) #Love at First Bite (2/09/2013) - Hannah falls in love with a vampire. #Inspiration (2/16/2013) - Michael writes a very inspiring poem. #The Ching-Chongs (2/23/2013) - Michael, Hannah and Drake make friends with a Chinese family. #Drake's Rebuttal (3/02/2013) - Drake counts all of his sins one by one. #Spoopy Skary Skelespoops (3/09/2013) - Michael, Hannah and Drake get ready for Marchoween. #Why Air Seems Deadly (3/16/2013) - Drake fills a bunch of houses with deadly smoke. #Cats in the Air (Like They Just Don't Care) (3/23/2013) - Michael and Hannah find a bunch of flying cats. #Merry Birthmas, Drake (3/30/2013) - Drake tells Michael and Hannah why he hates his birthday. #Another Psycho (4/06/2013) - Drake meets a female murderer named Anny and tries to kill her to get back his spot light. #Tsundere: Part One (4/13/2013) - Drake meets a girl named Maud and starts dating her, making Anny a bit jeaulous. #Tsundere: Part Two (4/20/2013) - Anny tries to kill Maud with fire, but to no avail. #Tsundere: Part Three (4/27/2013) - Anny finally kills Maud with fire, and Drake goes for Anny instead. #Hannah and Barbera (Get It?) (5/04/2013) - Hannah meets a cartoonist named Barbera Hanes and wants to collaborate with her so bad. #Ded in the Head like Edd in his Bed with his Ted: The Creepy Story of Edd Johnson (5/11/2013) - Michael tells Drake the story of the ted-loving Edd Johnson so that Drake can go to sleep. #Vampire Cat (5/18/2013) - A blood-sucking cat that belonged to Michael's distant sister invades the town. #Pig Attack: Part One - The Virus (5/25/2013) - A bunch of army pigs try to take over the town and kill everyone. #Pig Attack: Part Two - Chemicals (6/08/2013) - Drake creates some chemicals that will end the pig invasion forever. #Flashlight (6/15/2013) - Michael finds a lonely flashlight and tries to get it a flashlight girlfriend. #Summer Salt (6/22/2013) - Hannah makes a salty salmon dinner to celebrate the begining of the summer, but the ingredients are missing. #The Big Sleep (6/29/2013) - Michael tries to out a vicious dog to sleep...forever. #Love is at the Fair (7/06/2013) - Hannah finds her "true-est" love at a fair that she goes to. #Huggingson's Disease (7/13/2013) - Michael can't stop hugging people due to a disease that he got from his grandpa. Season Two (2014) #Peanut (4/19/2014) #Voices from My Soul (4/26/2014) #Robbery (5/03/2014) #Jumping Jack (5/10/2014) #Mountain Journey: Part One (5/17/2014) #Mountain Journey: Part Two (5/24/2014) #New Love (5/31/2014) #Living Book (6/07/2014) #Shorty Shorts (6/14/2014) #Rain, Rain, Rain (6/21/2014) #The Star (6/28/2014) #Pedophobia: Part One (7/05/2014) #Pedophobia: Part Two (7/12/2014) #Pedophobia: Part Three (7/19/2014) #Snowless Holiday (12/24/2014) #Endings and Beginnings (12/31/2014) Season Three (2015) #Cry Moon (1/03/2015) #May I Touch Your Face? (1/10/2015) #Somewhere Stupid with Hagel and Aki (TSAOF/Bagel Show crossover, Part One) (1/17/2015) #Moar Fluffiness, with Somewhere-flavored Aki and Hagel on Top (TSAOF/Bagel Show crossover, Part Two) (1/24/2015) #Too Much Sugar Sugar (1/31/2015) #Valentiny: A story of an Ant's Quest to Find Love (2/07/2015) #Narc of the Living Dead (2/14/2015) #Hand to Hand (2/21/2015) #Drake Dies (2/28/2015) #Skate Forever (3/28/2015) #Nobody (4/04/2015) #All-Nighter (4/11/2015) #Drugs n' Fire (4/18/2015) #Sex is Good (7/01/2015) #Under the Bricks (series finale; 7/02/2015) Category:Episode lists